where there is dark comes the light
by PhoenixVixenRosezeria
Summary: Summary: during Harry'd fifth year he defeated Voldemort and saved Sirius. now because Dumbledore knew Harry was a Omega he kept him with his family well now that he is Sixteen his inheritance comes to light Dumbledore comes and takes him to the weasleys to make a bonding contract for him so he doesn't become the ministry's breeding whore when the ministry catches wind of this will
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter that goes to J.K Rowling herself**_

 _ **i got my inspiration and first chapter from a story on Archiveofourown called Nest Of Love who is Mae Rose on fanfiction even though i did give credit to her she asked me to put this little disclaimer in here so here you go so no hate this story will be completely different from that**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: The first chapter of my story, except for the ending bit, belong to MaeRose ( on fanfiction) RoseMae (on AO3). It was taken from her Story Nest Of Love. She has given me permission to use this as the introduction to my story because it inspired me. Please see reviews on Chapter 2 if you have any doubts,**_

 _ **i do not make money from this and my grammar does suck i am looking for a Co-Writer so comment if you want to help out**_

 _ **Warnings: YAOI MEANING MALE X MALE DON'T LIKE TURN AWAY NOW THERE IS A LOT OF CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE OOC IN THIS**_

 ** _Uncensored version on Wattpad_**

 _ **Triggers: Hermaphrodite Harry, past Rape, Incest, abuse,Might be a Harem**_

 _ **ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA Universe**_

 _ **Summary: during Harry'd fifth year he defeated Voldemort and saved Sirius. now because Dumbledore knew Harry was a Omega he kept him with his family well now that he is Sixteen his inheritance comes to light Dumbledore comes and takes him to the weasleys to make a bonding contract for him so he doesn't become the ministry's breeding whore when the ministry catches wind of this will they act or will they leave him alone lets find ow Pairing are Bill/Charlie/harry/ Fred/ George and don't know who else yet might do others**_

Prologue

Harry regained consciousness not long after drifting to sleep, awaking to a flash of light and a thump of thunder. Rain was beating against his window, as a storm raged outside. Harry began to roll over onto his side, pausing briefly to let out a shuddered breath as the pressure brought shocking pain throughout his body. Finally Harry managed to shift to a sitting position, and shakily stand as well. He groaned at his body's protest from the pain of the beatings, the hunger in his stomach, and the pressure of his bladder. He moved over toward the window to glance out. Lightning flashed across the sky once more, Harry was able to glance about Privet Drive from his window during the flash. Spying no one. All lights were off in the neighboring houses, the street lamps were visible, however quite dim.

Spasms of pain raked across his body from the beating his uncle had given him not but two hours before. He was bruised, starving, and tired. However he was unable to sleep restfully. No letters had come so far this summer. No contact from his friends, or contact from Sirius. Not a peep during the first two weeks of summer break. Things were bad for Harry right off the bat. His uncle was in a rage because he had lost a big client the day he had to get Harry from the station. The beatings started as soon as they got back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry had been locked in his room since arrival. His uncle would come in sporadically to beat him, he was let out of the room twice a day or so by his aunt to use the loo, but sometimes even this was forgotten. Food he got maybe once a day if he was lucky, and even then it was leftovers scraped into a dish shoved under the cat flap on his door Leftovers that were mainly vegetables which led Harry to believe it was whatever Dudley didn't eat from his meals during the day.

Harry let out a shaky breath and cracked the window. Harry closed his eyes and sighed as he proceeded to undo his pants and empty his bladder out the window. He smiled slightly to himself as he thought about how his aunt would react to knowing that he pissed on her rosebushes under his bedroom window a few times a night. If he was ever found out he would be in for one hell of a beating. But at night was the safest time for Harry to be awake. Harry glanced over at the floor by the door. No supper "dish" had been given to him today. This would be the third day without food. Harry sighed and moved over to a corner of his room. He wiggled loose a floorboard, and reached his hands inside the hole, pulling out what appeared to be a small brown sack This brown sack however had an expansion charm on it. And inside was Harry's emergency stash of food. It was small and most of the food was candy or junk food that Harry was able to stock up on his last trip to Hogsmeade before summer vacation started.

Harry pulled out a pumpkin pastry and opened it up. The wrapping on it had a preservative charm on it for which Harry was extremely thankful! Even when in Hogwarts Harry was unable to eat much because of being raised on little to no food. So the pumpkin pastry that was about the size of a deck of cards would fill him up. Harry nibbled on his meal, and packed the bag back under the floor. He sat in the darkness of his room and rested his stomach, full for now. Harry watched out the window, as the lightning flashed across the sky, and the booms of thunder echoed in their wake. Harry felt calmed by the storm, and relaxed. He felt his body started trembling, and lay down once more in his bed. The last thing he heard was the sound of the thunder crackling through the air, as Harry drifted back into the void of sleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~ Time Slip to the next Morning~_~_~_~_~

Harry startled to the sound of the locks on his door being removed. He sat up stiffly, and watched the door. After the beating he took the evening before, Harry couldn't believe that his uncle would return so soon again. Also, it was a weekday, and a little later in the afternoon, so his uncle was normally at work. The handle turned and the door opens to reveal his aunt, looking at him in disgust. "Boy, go and clean yourself up, you're stinking my home up. And return to your room in no more than 15 minutes, you hear! Or I'll tell Vernon!" his aunt hissed at him his. Harry replied and grabbed his bathroom stuff before stumbling from the room. It was rare she let him "clean up" as she put it. So he knew to be quick. He turned the shower on, stripped quickly and got in. Rubbing his body down with soap, while relaxing from the hot water. Managing to be quick about it all.

Once he was clean he grabbed the ragged old towel that he was given for drying. In the bathroom mirror he was able to look at the damage done to his back. Some of the lashes from one of his whippings he could tell were infected. Not a good thing because he didn't have anything to clean them with anymore. His loving relatives didn't keep anything in this bathroom, to make sure he didn't steal it.

Knowing that his time was nearly up, Harry quickly dressed himself in his clothing. He turned on the sink faucet and got a nice filling drink of water before filling up the water bottle. Cleaning his stuff up quickly he made his way back to his bedroom. "Ding!" The timer that his aunt set to make sure he didn't break her rules went off just as he managed to close the door. He had cut it close, but by now he was very good at estimating his time limit.

The locks he heard start slamming back into place, and then from the cat flap a plate was shoved through. On it was surprisingly a piece of toast, and a cut up apple and a plastic cup of water. Fruit was never given to him normally. It was strange, but Harry still happily picked the food and water up and went to eat it on his bed. He ate it slowly enjoying it well he could. Once finished he set the plate down by the cat flap and pushed it out just a little, his aunt would notice it at some point. Then he was left to his boredom, which turned into nap time very quickly.

~_~_~_~_~_~TIME SLIP Just before Midnight!~_~_~_~_~~_

Harry stared out the window, into the darkness. He had heard nothing from his family; they had all left earlier that day. They packed the car up, so Harry could only assume that they were going for a night or so. With it being the weekend he was not surprised. More often than not they would go to Marge's home in the country. This however meant that Harry would be locked up again, all weekend until they got back. Guess that's why he was so lucky to have gotten the apple earlier.

Shivers raked down Harry's body; he was sweaty and feverish, from the infections on his lashes. He had washed them as best as he could today, but that was the first time he had been able to wash in a week and half. He knew that they were bad, and was worried. He didn't know the date, having lost track of time in his prison of a bedroom. He knew it was late July. He would be able to more easily tell the date when he got his Hogwarts letter in the mail, Dumbledore always made sure that Harry had someone get him early for his school stuff.

~Chime~ "Two." He was always glad for that clock, listening to it late at night because only then could he tell the time. Listening for the quiet chimes from it. During the day it was drowned out by the telly, or by the family making noise.

~Chime~ "Five." But at night it was a happy sound to Harry.

~Chime~ "Nine." Its chimes told Harry that time was passing, that soon he would be out of here.

~Chime~ "Ten." Soon he would be out of here, and back at Hogwarts.

~Chime~ "Eleven." Soon he would be reunited with his newfound godfather.

~Chime~ "Twelve." Soon everything would be different.

Chapter One

The clock struck twelve, and Harry relaxed against the cold glass of his window. He was happy that the time passed, and in his boredom waited for it, but at times like this he wanted it to last forever. To be safe, his so-called family gone, safe from the dangers of the outside world. It's all he really wanted, to be safe, loved, cared for. His eyes drifted closed, and he felt like he was drifting. Hopefully to sleep, because the side effects of his beating and the infection had taken a lot of out of him. He didn't want to sleep, but it would be a safe sleep. He shifted against the glass, moving to a cooler spot again. The room was getting warmer; he was at the point where he might need to open the window. Just to cool the room down more. Harry moved to stand, and then a ripple of pain shot through his whole body.

Harry doubled over onto the floor; he curled into himself, tears ran down his face. He was hot, so hot, and the pain. Tears flowed freely down his face, and an inhuman cry ripped from his lips. His body contracted violently, and he cried out even more. Magic seemed to flow around the room in waves, most of it wrapping over him. All Harry could do was lie there, and cry. Tears running down his face, little whines and whimpers falling from his lips as his voice went hoarse from crying out.

Harry lay on his floor still, weak, sick, in pain, scared. Whimpers, whines, and sniffles falling from his lips

~Chime~

~Chime~

Harry shivered; the air from the window was cold now. No more chimes sounded after that. Two hours, it had been two hours of strange pain. His body, he didn't think he could move, he didn't WANT to move. Fiery pain ransacked his whole body. His head pounded, and he kept his eyes clenched. All he wanted was sleep, to fall into oblivion, and not have to worry about anything else. Another cry echoed from his lips, the very sound of it making his head pound all the more.

~BOOM~ Harry's head pounded as a loud noise from downstairs echoed up. Harry whimpered out again as pain blossomed all over his body. ~Thump Thump THUMP~ Harry whimpered, as more noise managed to reach his ears, his head pulsating in pain. ~Clank, Clank~ Harry wanted so much to move his hands to his ears, but he could not move his body. The noises all pounded his head, the pain increasing with every clank, Harry cried out. The pounding and the pain preventing him from hearing anything any longer.

He felt his body shifted, and he cried out from the movement. He opened his eyes but could see nothing but a white fog. He kept crying; wishing so much for the pain to stop. So much pain. Hands, he could feel hands on him. Someone was holding him? His head pounded, was someone talking? He could not make out any of the noises, he could not see anything. He whimpered more, and then felt something cold pressed up to his lips. A little bit of cold water slipped into his mouth. Merlin did it feel so good flowing down his parched and ripped throat. Only sips flowed through his lips but he was very thankful for what little he was given.

His water source disappeared from his lips, and something else was pressed up. Harry could smell it, a very powerful smell, it made his head pound. He whimpered and tried to turn his head, but a hand on his face held it in place. The glass pressed once more to his lips, and some of it managed to slip into his mouth. It was FOUL! Harry choked on it, and whimpered more. The hand moved from his face, and when his lips cracked open next he found his mouth full of the foul-tasting fluid. A hand clamped over his mouth to follow the liquid. Harry managed to choke down the vile liquid quickly to get the taste from his mouth. He whimpered and whined; gagging.

A hand on his tummy made small circular rubbing motions. It was soothing, despite how foul he felt at this moment. The pain however started fading, and the pounding started to go away. Harry felt his body relax and funny waves of what he could only describe as a bubbly sensation blanketed his body. Then his head fogged up, and he felt himself drifting to unconsciousness. Lightly before he managed to drift off, he heard a cooing noise coming from the body he leant on. Then there was nothing

The Weasley family were all up when pounding on the door started. Molly opened it up and there stood Dumbledore with a 16 year old Harry potter in his arms. Molly ushered him in " what's going on Albus?" she asked as he came inside. Albus looked at her as Sirius came in behind them " Harry has come to his inheritance Age seems he is a Kitsune a Silver one at that. He is also a Omega i'm here to make a Bonding contract with your two oldest" Albus said. Molly looked confused " why my two Oldest Albus there are others" she asked. Albus sighed " yes but your two oldest are together and both are Alpha's. meaning they can Bond with him while the twins are Beta's Ron is with Miss Granger and your daughter is out of the question since he is a Omega and she is a female beta. So can you bring them and i will get Madam Pomfrey His relatives did a real number on him this year. Had i known before hand i would have taken him out of that house Sirius here is now his legal Guardian and has agreed to this contract to save his godson from being auctioned off by the ministry like other Omega's we need to get this down before they find out about him so call them over" he replied to Sirius was acting calm but he was fuming on the inside and only reason he wasn't being verbal is because his godson came before everything else. Molly went and fire called her oldest children told them there was emergence they need to get over her now. Kitsunes were rare and Silver ones were all but extinct her family were made up with a dragon being Charlie, a incubus being Bill who also had werwolf trait due to the attack, and two red Kitsunes her twins. She knew they needed to hurry this because a omega Silver Kitsune was like telling all the pureblood that their was a breeding whore for sale. It was Pure madness. She showed Albus where he can put Harry while he got the healer to come check on him.

Two hours later Pomfrey has patched harry up and gave Dumbledore directions while Severus was to stay and give the boy potions. Bill and Charlie were there arguing over the arrangements But knew it was better than letting the boy be whored off to every pureblood out there. They finally agreed if he agreed if he didn't they were not gonna force him into something he didn't want.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~ time Skip ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Three days later there laid Harry potter with new Silver hair ears and nine tails which represents how powerful he actually was. His magic was not grounded when he woke up. He was whimpering from all the loud noises. The confusion hit him full force when he opened his eyes to see he wasn't in his room. His vision was blurry but he made out red hair on two of the figures and mumbled " Weasley's…. Burrow" his confusion only grew from there when a male spoke one he didn't recognize. " Harry you're safe you at our home Dumbledore saved you" the male said. Harry didn't understand who it was but the male scent was calming the voice was like listening to the ocean….

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Which one are you?" he all but whispered calming down from the voice and presence of the male. The male spoke "I'm Charlie, Dumbledore brought you here when he rescued you from you relative's house. Your senses should adjust soon and we will explain everything then for right now you need to stay lying down" he said in a whisper knowing the omega senses were still adjusting. Bill sat him up and put a potion up to his mouth "drink it will help with the pain and heal the wounds your relatives gave you" he used his Alpha tone by accident. Harry obeyed not knowing it was the tone that made him obey. He fell back to sleep only a few moments after drinking the potion.

Bill laid him back down and went to speak to his mate. "Do you think he will accept the information? I doubt it, I mean if I were him I would freak out" He said to Charlie who was a switch Alpha. Charlie sighed "I doubt he will believe it. He most likely will freak out but we just got to explain the situation to him. Everyone is keeping this on a low key till the contract is signed. But I just don't see him liking the facts laid out in front of him." He said having come into his inheritance at the same age he freaked out as well.

Bill on the other hand was proud because Incubi's don't fall under the incest law the ministry made. But that was because Incubi's need sexual energy to stay alive hell all creatures fall out of some of the ministries laws. Bill watched the omega sleep. "One thing is Kitsune's are extremely powerful he might need more mates depending on how powerful the mates are" Charlie pointed out. Bill nodded "yea I was thinking the same. Fred and George could join they are together but neither is a Alpha. But I don't think Harry would like any of this." Bill spoke as if he had already put that in consideration.

Bill and Charlie went out to talk to Sirius and Dumbledore. "Harry woke up confused and in pain. We gave him a potion and he fell back to sleep." He said to them. Sirius sighed "why can't I just torture the muggles for hurting my godson" he asked again. Bill replied "because you just got freed from Prison and proven innocent. You need to stay free for your godson." Albus nodded in agreement "we need to explain things to him soon. I should have gotten him before his sixteenth birthday. I knew he would be a creature when Poppy told me she did a full test on him. And creatures always come into inheritance on their sixteenth birthday I just didn't think it would start at midnight" he said regretfully. Bill nodded "yea that's the thing about us creatures we never make it easy" he agreed.

~_~_~_~ Time Skip ~_~_~_~

One full day later Harry woke up again for the last time. He of course woke up periodically. But this time it was for good. He took in his surroundings. Remembering what was said a while ago, he also noted he had silver hair and tails. His sight was better. Bill walked in "your awake good. how are you feeling?" He asked keeping his voice low knowing Harry's ears were much more sensitive to sound. Harry looked at him taking in the red hair the scars on his face and the body. The scent screamed safe to him. "Fine why do I got silver hair and tails? Why am I here? What happened to me?" He asked. Bill sighed "we will explain everything soon for right now eat" he said handing a plate of food to the new Kitsune.

Harry sighed obviously knowing how won't get answer til he ate. So he began eating the food motioning them to explain. Bill sat down. "What do you know about Alpha's, Beta's, and Omega's?" He asked Harry. Harry took a moment then responded "nothing does this got to do with that?" He asked pointing to the new additions. Bill chuckled "yes it does. Now almost all wizard and witches have a creature in the family history some skip generations some inherited them. On our sixteenth birthday wizards and witches either come into a creature inheritance or not. You came into your which is a Kitsune, a silver one at that. Kitsune's are the rarest among creatures dragons being the second rarest. A silver Kitsune is all but extinct til you came along that is" Bill explain while Harry listened feeling like if he interrupted he wouldn't get what was going on. Bill continued "the inheritance process is painfully at that. Dumbledore came to get you before it started but he was a little late. He brought you here because of what you are. Now I'm gonna explain what a Alpha, Beta, and Omega is before I tell you the rest" he said. Harry nodded.

"First, at birth, the doctors will announce the gender(male or female). In some verses, you can pay to have a test done to determine whether the baby is an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. In others, you just have to wait until they are about 12-24 years old to find this out. So in a way, you have two genders. The male/female gender and the Alpha,Beta,Omega gender. You got this test done while at school Harry And it came back you are a Omega.

"What do the three roles do?" Harry asked

"The Alphas are the more aggressive ones out of everyone. They are the larger and stronger ones, the dominant ones in bed. They are the males or females pumped full of testosterone. The females would differently from the males though. While the males already have a penis, females don't. Everything is different for the Alpha females. They have a small chance of getting pregnant at all, but they can impregnate. Where the female's clitoris is, once she gets aroused, a retractable penis is there instead. Since she has a very small chance of actually conceiving a child, her womb would be smaller or not even there at all. In some verses, she does go through some stages in pregnancy to help her Omega. The hormones the Omega releases help the female Alphas already small breasts would grow so she could help feed the newborn child. For males, it is a bit different. Alpha males can't have their breasts grow like the females, but they still help their Omega out. In almost all of the verses, there is a lot of semen being released. Some verses have knotting, which basically means the Alpha's penis enlarges at the base to lock inside the Omega, giving them a better chance at breeding and producing offspring. All Alphas have larger penises and are the ones to fight over an Omega.

Betas are the normal, everyday people. They can still breed with other Beta's, but they cannot breed with Omegas or get them pregnant. With a female and male Beta, they can reproduce that way. Sometimes even a female Alpha and a female Beta would be able to reproduce.

Omegas are the softer and more gentle of these roles. They are the nurturing parents who raise their children and they are the only ones in here who can get pregnant besides Beta females. The female Omegas use their systems as normal, getting pregnant that way and then nurturing the child like they should. But for the males, it is very different. All Omegas go through heats, it all depends on the species how often they go into heats. During this time, they are most fertile. But the pre-heat is what the males have to go through. Since they only have one hole, their rectum, that is also doubling as protection for the female parts. During pre-heat, the parts start to grow after they empty their rectum completely. The reason they do it is so nothing gets stuck in the uterus. But Omegas are the smaller ones with less muscle and smaller penises if they are male. They love to take care of children and all that parenting stuff.

You Harry are a very powerful Omega which is very rare for Omega's." Bill explained. Harry had widen eye's of a saucer. "That's impossible male's can't get pregnant" he said in shock. Bill shook his head "males can wizarding world has these roles. Muggles fall under the Beta role which is why the male's can't have children. Wizards have the other roles. Your a Omega now that was the easy part here comes the hard part are you ready to hear it" Bill asked. Harry finished his food and nodded wanting to know everything before he had a total freak out.

Bill knowing what was going to happen moved to safety." When a Omega is discovered the ministry takes them and raises them to be the perfect submissive then whores them off to the purebloods. To prevent you from being used your god father, Dumbledore, and my mother have agreed to a bonding contract to me and Charlie my mate. This is to prevent you from being used. A very strong Omega like yourself is a very rare prize. You Harry are like a very rare jewel in any Alpha's eyes, but in the eyes of the ministry you are just a way to make money. A piece of property they can sell over and over and over again. Which is why this contract is being made so it will be impossible for that to happen." He explained dodging the flying object as Harry started to throw everything in reaction

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN PROPERTY? NO THEY WILL BE KILLED BEFORE THEY EVEN TOUCH ME! FUCKEN ASSHOLES HAVEN'T I DONE ENOUGH WHY DO I HAVE TO BE EVEN MORE OF A FREAK THEN I ALREADY WAS! WHY AM I CURSED LIKE THIS? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS IN MY GOD BE DAMN LIFE?" He screamed and threw everything he even started to send hexes and curses without his wand or words. Bill was hiding behind the couch letting Harry exhaust himself before he finished explaining.

After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Harry finally calmed down. Bill sighed as he came out "I didn't mean it that way. The contract mom, Sirius, and Dumbledore came up with give you almost all the same rights as a Alpha would have. Were as Without the contract you would have no rights at all and would be used by the ministry. Do you understand now why this contract is needed?" He explained.

Harry sighed nodding "it protects me from everyone who could use me" he said in more of a question then a statement to which Bill nodded to "yes that's exactly what it does." He said very glad Harry was now understanding. " I will leave you alone to think about it" was all he said before leaving. Sirius was outside hiding knowing full well if he went inside the room he would be severally hurt. Molly was cooking dinner not wanting to deal with this at the moment.

Harry sat there thinking about what was explained to him. All he did was pray asking why him? why was it always him?

To be continued

A/N: it may be while between updates I think I will have five may ten chapters I need a Beta if anyone is willing to beta then message me. Do you want Fred and George into the mating circle? Who else would you like seeing with Harry? Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Leave a comment telling me how I am doing. Thanks for your support. Charlie is a Alpha just like Bill.

Bill is head Alpha while Charlie is a switch Alpha for anyone who is confused about the roles


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It has been one week since harry was explained everything and during that time he had signed the contract. Which used a blood Quill due to it needing blood to bind the contract. The contract gave him almost all the same rights as a Alpha would have. He still had his freedom and anytime he is forced to have sex, it would be called rape instead of being consensual like other Alpha/Omega relationships. He was thinking over everything that happened during the last week and the fact he has a date with them soon. He was excused from school due to his new condition. Condition made him sound sick but it was easier then the ministry finding out too soon.

The twins were added to the contract when his magic almost destroyed the house and it took both of the twins, Bill and Charlie to ground it. He sighed as he read up on Kitsune's. He found out because silver Kitsune were extremely rare and he was the last one. Since the last Silver Kitsune see was three hundred years ago. Silver Kitsune came second in power too gold Kitsune's which were considered gods. Silver were descends of the god Inari who was a Silver Kitsune god with ten tail. Harry just awaking had nine tails already if he gains any more power he would be the next Inari.

Harry sighed again as he read how many mate he would need because of how powerful he was. He growled when it said it would depend on how powerful his mates were already. He had four and the fact he was the very first Omega Kitsune who was closer to becoming a god then a Alpha Kitsune who took centuries to gain nine tail. He already had nine tails and he was a baby compared to how old Kitsune's could get. Creatures live longer than normal wizards/witches and Wizards/Witches live longer than muggles. Meaning he would watch his friends and family die before him because Kitsunes live for a millennium, maybe more depending on how powerful he actually became. One thing he knew was his mates would take his life span.

He wondered briefly if he would have any more mates or if the four he had now would be the only ones he needed. They were strong in their own right and their magic together rivals his. He resigned himself to making the impossible possible. He walked out of the room in tight black jeans and a tight black tank. He went shopping once he gotten his vaults from Dumbledore. He had black boots on and his hair in a Samurai tail. Yes his hair turned silver and had grown to his hips. No matter how many times he cuts it, it would grow right back. He also gain a much more feminine look and a small chest, which he was told was for if he had children. He appeared to be accepting this but on the inside he was wondering if he could accept it.

He was frustrated with his hair. He decided to keep it tied at all times. Once thing he found out about Kitsune's is they feed off Sexual energy if they have life magic which just so happens to be his magic type before ever becoming a Kitsune. "Dammit, why does God hate me so much?" he growled out. The twins came up behind him "we are Kitsune's as well we can help you" they said to him at the same time.

Fred took over "we will tell you a story on how Kitsune's were created and why they are so Sacred." He motioned to George to take over the story. Who began to tell the story.

 ** _" A wealthy lord grew tired of the foxes roaming his land so ordered a fox hunt. His wife, a beautiful young woman, tried to persuade him otherwise, that he had enough land to share with other creatures of nature, but the man had become greedy and selfish as his wealth had grown. One morning early his men had declared success, and came home with a dead vixen and crate of five kits. The lord announced a great feast to celebrate, and ordered the kits exterminated. One of his men, however, could not bear to kill the young animals so set them free in the neighbouring lord's land. Once free, he was astonished to see the kits transform into the lord's five daughters. Four left in disgust, but the fifth agreed to become his wife, so returned with him to her father's land. Upon arrival, she declared her father a murderer and then the body of her mother was found carelessly discarded behind the main building. The lord was stripped of all his riches and arrested while his daughter and the rebellious hunter gained power of his lands. When the new lord asked his new wife what had happened, she explained to him that Inari had greatly blessed her father and he betrayed her, killing her daughters the kitsune, so suffered for his selfishness._**

 ** _Foxes in general, especially white and silver, are sacred to Inari. It was an interesting find that the Cherokee word "inari" means gray fox. Her often sought after prize and symbol is a wish-fulfilling jewel. Sheathes or bags of rice are often seen at her side, and the sickle and a white sword are also often depicted in her grasp. Another of her belongings is a great whip said to be used to lash out and burn crops of those who have crossed her. Her temples are still too numerous to count. People visit them for prosperity, a bountiful harvest, success in business, and safety in crossing the sea. The deep red shrines and arches, called torii, that still cross Japan are sacred to her, as are mountains. Inari sushi is also popular still, named so because, mainly, it's triangular and resembling a fox head. The symbol hoshi-no-tama, a pear-shaped emblem surmounted by flames, is also related to her."_** As he told the story, he used magic to show the story. To make it feel more alive.

Fred took over _"There has yet to be a Kitsune to be born with Nine tails. Most work hard to get Nine tails. We think you are the reincarnation of the god Inari who blessed us Kitsune with the power we have. The fact you got nine tails and haven't even been a Kitsune long is why we think this. Were as George and I got five tails and are close to have a sixth one. It makes you special. It also mean you need more mates than most Kitsune's do. Harry you are special and have been given the gift of Inari our God. They don't hate you, in fact they love you so much they gave you the most precious gift they could ever give someone. "_ he explain as they sat down next to him. "We think you deserve the gift you been given." They said in unison

Bill came into the room "we will be taking you to a restaurant for us creatures tomorrow today we go shopping for your new clothing" he said helping Harry up.

So they went shopping and it took almost the rest of the day due to Harry's new Kitsune instinct. He had bought out most of every store he went toon. Soon he had enough to fill four rooms.

A/N: I got the little story from goddessschool com projects/akasha/l1fpinari . html take the spaces out so you can read it as well hope this was interesting I think six chapters next chapter the date and the ministry find out. If you want to read more give me five comments or I won't be uploading for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Calmzone1: i suck at Grammar i stated it in every chapter and even in my profile if you want to Beta i don't mind pm me if not please don't try to help in the comments if you see a mistake pm me and i will fix what i can.

Guest one: Super harry is not a dark lord nor did i ever intend on him becoming a dark lord Silver Kitsunes are the Light i intended on him becomes the next Light Lord or Inari a god.

Guest two: your pairing are actually pretty cool as for Salazar Slytherin i might use that Idea i might make him a silver Kitsune as well with close to the same power level as Harry.

To all the guest please login to your accounts so i can give proper replies to you/

 _ **Chapter Five**_

The next evening Harry came out of the room dressed in tight black leather pants, black heeled leather midcalf boots and a tight black tank crop top with a mesh undershirt his hair was tied up and braided in a came out waiting for Bill, Charlie and the twins to come out. Bill had tight faded jeans and a green tank on and his hair was in a low tail. Charlie was in skin tight black leather pants with a red dragon on both leg pants, a red and black T-shirt with a leather jacket and his hair was down to his shoulders. The twins were wearing the same outfit like Bill but one was in a red tank and the other in a green tank. Harry was practically drooling at the sight. He knew they were going to a restaurant for creatures but it had a night club next to it so they were heading there after dinner.

Bill smiled "let's get going" he said as he lead them out. Harry followed them. Once they were beyond the wards Bill grabbed Harry while Charlie Grabbed the twins and apparated away to the restaurant.

 _ **Earlier today**_

 _ **At the ministry a document was being brought to the minister. The document was the bonding contract for one Harry James Potter. The minister was in shock when he read it. He started plans on voiding the contract and making The-Boy-Who-Lives his. Only he didn't know the contract was under ancient laws and was unbreakable.**_

 _ **Back to the present**_

They arrived at the restaurant and went inside. Harry was at awe with the way it looked. At least there was no dress code for this restaurant. A waiter came and took them to their table. when they ordered they ordered different thing harry got lamb chops and a mushroom salad. Bill had gotten a T-bone steak meal Medium rare. Charlie gotten the same as Bill but his was rare, the twins had gotten a surf and turf meal. Once finished with dinner they headed to the club next door. There they danced and partied til midnight. After midnight they went home.

 _ **The next day**_

The minister was banging on the door. Molly went and opened the door "Minister Fudge what can I do for you?" She asked letting him in. Fudge walked in with a few Aurora's. "Ah hello Mrs. Weasley it has come to my attention that you have Harry Potter in a bonding contract. You need to dissolve. As you know all Omega's fall under the Ministry rule meaning you had no right to create a contract." He replied to her. Molly glared at him when Harry walked into the room.

Harry had heard everything the Minister said so he walked in and spoke. "Minister that is where you are wrong. I fall under the Creature laws not the Wizarding laws. See I am a Silver Kitsune and a pretty strong one. I'm also the boy who lived I got way more supporters than you. I fall under the ancient laws. The binding contract is permanent there is no dissolving it. You just want to whore me off to Pureblood, but that is impossible since I have mates. You can't take over the creature laws but don't worry I already contacted the Kitsune court for you. Let's see what they have to say they will be here in a few days." He explained. As he grabbed some food.

The Minister jaw had dropped cursing himself for not even thinking of that. "Of course we will see what the Kitsune court says." He said giving up for now, so he can try and talk the court into dissolving the contract. So he can get his hand on the boy who lived. The boy would make him a lot of money. "Of course Minister if you want me I can get you out of office faster than you can say rape." Harry finished saying his part. He watched the Minister's face pale. "We don't need any of that now have a good day." The Minister got up and left as fast as he could.

Harry started to laugh as the guest left. "Just got to know how to threaten him." He mumbled out as he laughed. before going about his day.

A/N: I know this is short and all but my bi polar manic stage has left the building I'm in my depression stage so I won't be putting any more chapters up for awhile til my manic stage comes back hope you all have a wonderful day.


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: The lemon scene in this chapter of my story, belong to MY GIRLFRIEND! AngstyYaoiFangirl (Fanfiction) AmaterasuSensei (on Wattpad). It was taken from her Fragile Heart Reversed ending. She has given me permission to use this as the Lemon Scene to my story because I suck at sex scenes. If you have any questions ask her. She has stated she will answer your question if you have any problems with me using her work. Please go check her stories out as well._**

 ** _this story is also on Wattpad so you can read it there as well_**

 ** _Chapter Five_**

 ** _~The day Harry Awoken his Inheritance~_**

 ** _Salazar Slytherin just awoke from his Hibernation realizing his soulmate has been born and has mated to some of his stretched like a fox as he got out of the glass coffin."so he has finally been reborn. My soulmate i am coming for you!" he said hoarsely. First he needed clothing and food. His tail fanned out behind him as he shifted into his fox form after several hundred years he needed to get reacquainted with the world and his powers. He linked himself to the bond that formed on his end to his soulmate. He was going to talk to the current owner of the school so they can help him. He will need to see if Godric has awoken as well they both have been waiting for their final pieces of their souls to be born. He ran as super fast speed to his love's so called grave site. He could feel him awakening, the bond are faint but he could feel it. They would need to reestablish it before finding the others. He ran as fast as he could. He ran half way before being pounced by a Crimson Red fox. They played around it was a mix of crimson red and Silverish blonde. They shifted back, they both were naked._**

 ** _At Godric's grave at the same time Salazar woken up_**

 ** _Godric just awoke from his Hibernation realizing his soulmate has been born and has mated to some of his stretched like a fox as he got out of the glass coffin."so he has finally been reborn. My soulmate i am coming for you!" he said hoarsely. First he needed clothing and food. His tail fanned out behind him as he shifted into his fox form after several hundred years he needed to get reacquainted with the world and his powers. He linked himself to the bond that formed on his end to his soulmate. He was going to talk to the current owner of the school so they can help him. He will need to see if Salazar has awoken as well they both have been waiting for their final pieces of their souls to be born. He ran as super fast speed to his love's so called grave site. He could feel him awakening, the bond are faint but he could feel it. They would need to reestablish it before finding the other. He ran half way before being pounced by a silverish blond fox. They played around it was a mix of crimson red and Silverish blonde. They shifted back, they both were naked._**

 ** _The Meeting_**

 ** _"Godric my mate, friend, love it's been a long time" Salazar said the Silverish blonde hugged him. "That it has" Godric replied hugging him back. Before they started to kiss each other. "We need to reclaim each other before going to our new mate's" he said. After a nod from Salazar, Godric crushed his lips to his Mate's. All their passion pooled into one another. Gadric licked Salazar's bottom lip pleading for entrance._**

 ** _Salazar quickly obliged to this and opened his mouth._**

 ** _Godric and Salazar's tongues danced around each other in a fierce duet. After a few minutes of intense french kissing they pulled back to replenish on some much needed oxygen. But before they continued Salazar rose his right hand and drew a pattern in the air using a bit of magic._**

 ** _Salazar noticed His Mate's confusion and smiled pointing up at the sky._**

 ** _A cloud came down and morphed into a house._**

 ** _Godric was utterly amazed at this. Salazar Lead Godric into the cozy house and laid on the king sized bed in the bedroom patting the empty spot next to him._**

 ** _~~~~LEMON STARTS HERE~~~~_**

 ** _Godric accepted the invitation and crawled over towards Salazar._**

 ** _He kissed his Salazar's open mouth with such intensity that Salazar started running out of breath. Godric let one hand slip on Salazar's chest and flicked his thumb over Salazar's nipple._**

 ** _Salazar moaned in pleasure, his body even more sensitive than usual._**

 ** _Godric was well pleased with this and asked in a seductive voice, "Has your body missed my touch that badly?"_**

 ** _"Stupid Godric" Salazar vented embarrassed._**

 ** _"It's alright Salazar, I'm just as sensitive as you are, here go ahead and feel me._**

 ** _Godric gestured toward his cock._**

 ** _Salazar shyly but lightly brushed his hand on Godric's very erect cock._**

 ** _Godric gasped sharply and buked himself against Salazar, his groin hitting Salazar's hardening as well, making them both moan in ecstasy._**

 ** _"Does it feel good,Salazar?" Godric whispered in his ear._**

 ** _Salazar's only reply was to start grinding his hips into Godric's constantly moaning from the pleasure._**

 ** _Godric laid his eyes on Salazar's beautiful torso, he came down and started to lick Salazar's harden nipple. His hand then traveled south and rubbed Salazar's most tender spot._**

 ** _Salazar moaned and squirmed under Godric. He felt a fire stir in his belly as he felt the cold and warm hands travel over his body._**

 ** _He wanted more and cried in pleasure, "G...Godric...m...more"_**

 ** _Godric stomped his ministrations in awe. Never before has Salazar asked for more since he was so egotistic. Godric looked down at Salazar's face and saw him panting. Lust and love clouded his eyes, Godric couldn't take it anymore. Godric went back to frenching Salazar, carefully laying his erection on top of Salazar's erection so that they could both enjoy the feel of each others cock against them._**

 ** _Godric then trailed kisses from Salazar's mouth down his jawline, down his chest, pausing only long enough to kiss both of the boy's nipples. He then continued, tracing his tongue down to Salazar's navel and pushing his tongue inside it swirling it around._**

 ** _"G..G..Godric...hu...hu...hurry" Salazar cried out_**

 ** _Godric left the naval and finally got to the top of the base of Salazar's stiff member. He trailed his tongue up from the base to the head which was dripping wonderfully with pre-cum._**

 ** _Salazar screamed when Godric swallowed his member all the way down to the base._**

 ** _Godric then slowly dragged his mouth back upwards letting his teeth drag along the hot flesh._**

 ** _As soon as he was at the head again, Godric encircled it with just his lips and started to suck on it like a bottle while his hands fondled his sacs._**

 ** _The fire that was building in Salazar's stomach continued to grow ever so larger until_**

 ** _"G..G..Godric...I'm...cu..."_**

 ** _"Then cum my sexy mate, let me drink your milk."_**

 ** _Godric deep throat-ed the man and that did it for Salazar and he came harshly in Godric's mouth._**

 ** _Godric looked at Salazar's flushed face and said, "I need to be inside you now."_**

 ** _Salazar gave a nod and reached over on the dresser beside him and took out a bottle of lotion, handing it to Godric._**

 ** _Godric unscrewed the lotion and put his fingers in it setting the bottle down for the moment, Godric captured Salazar's mouth again as he let one of his fingers slide into the tight hole._**

 ** _Salazar clenched at the intrusion and Godric said, "It's okay relax...I promise you will feel so good"_**

 ** _Godric then plunged another finger in. Salazar gasped at the pain mixed with pleasure._**

 ** _As Godric was about to put in the third finger he let his other hand twist Salazar's nipple while he continued kissing him, hoping that the pleasure would distract him from the pain._**

 ** _He then thrust in his third finger, Salazar moaned heavily._**

 ** _Godric then moved the fingers in and out stretching his lover's hole_**

 ** _All of a sudden Salazar screamed and rolled his head back in pure bliss as Godric found his sweet spot._**

 ** _Careful not to touch it again, since he didn't want Salazar to cum just yet._**

 ** _Godric kept thrusting his fingers in and out until he felt that he was ready._**

 ** _He pulled all of his fingers out and grabbed the lotion again, pouring it all down his member, lubing it thoroughly._**

 ** _Salazar whined at the absence of the fingers, but was quickly subdued as he felt Godric's hard head poke at his entrance._**

 ** _Godric slid in slowly and carefully and didn't stop until he was all the way in._**

 ** _They laid there for a while before Salazar ordered, "Move"_**

 ** _He went at a slow pace, slowly pulling out and slowly thrusting in._**

 ** _Salazar then moaned, "f...faster"_**

 ** _Godric picked up the pace thrusting into Salazar faster with each cry of pleasure._**

 ** _"G..G..od...c..c"_**

 ** _Godric understood what Salazar wanted and started to look for Salazar's sweet spot again. When he found it he pounded into it mercilessly._**

 ** _Salazar finally screamed and came all over Godric's chest. Biting his neck at the same time, reclaiming his mate_**

 ** _Godric needing to find his release continued pounding into Salazar until he finally came, his seed gushing out at full force. Biting down full force on his mate's neck, reclaiming him as his own._**

 ** _They two lovers laid there panting until both of their members where soft._**

 ** _When Godric felt his member finally go limp he pulled out._**

 ** _He gazed at Salazar's now tired face, before softly kissing it saying, "I love you, I will always love you."_**

 ** _"I know" Salazar yawned._**

 ** _Godric wrapped his arms around his mate hugging him._**

 ** _Salazar turned his body, still in Godric's arms so he could face him, he placed his own arms around Godric hugging him back and letting his head lay on Godric's chest._**

 ** _Together they fell asleep, holding each other in their arms._**

 ** _~~~~END OF LEMON~~~~_**

 ** _To the present_**

 ** _It's been a two months since he had awaken and he felt as though there will be more coming soon to complete the bond he has started with the Weasley's. Harry had told the others that two more will join but he didn't know who. So today he waited they were almost here he was outside watching the wards. Bill and Charlie were waiting as well Harry said their missing prices will be coming today._**

 ** _The Kitsune council had sided with him and made sure to let the ministry know that should harm fall upon Harry they had more enemies. So the minister was forced to announce that Harry Potter was off limits to everyone but who he chooses. That caused mass chaos. The truth got out after Harry threatened Rita with a law suite and her job he did own 75% of the daily prophet._**

 ** _Rita made sure everything he said was published and that she told the minister off when he asked her to stop. The minister was not happy but he could do nothing. Two figured began walking up to the wards. They had learned everything they could within the two months they had awakened._**

 ** _Harry went to great them with everyone else. "Godric and Salazar the god Inari had told me of your arrival." Harry said. He was told he was to be the prophet or go between the gods and the Kitsune's race. He was blessed by the gods themselves after such a hard life he was finally getting his dream._**

 ** _Bill looked at Harry "you mean Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor are our final mates?" He asked and Harry nodded "The gods gave them a blessing of waiting for their final soulmates to be born. They are Kitsune's they wouldn't have died like the others. After Kitsune's live basically forever a hell of a lot longer than normal creatures and is top Alpha since he is the oldest and strongest besides me. I'm still stronger than all of you if separated." He replied to what Bill asked._**

 ** _Godric looked at them "seems we have two red Kitsune's, a dragon, and a Incubus including a silver Kitsune as the ring leader. Harry Potter I assume as the god told us the same." He said to them. Salazar spoke "add us two another Silver Kitsune and a Red Kitsune, there is a total of five Kitsune's in this Mating Clan. This is an interesting Clan you got here Young one." He said as he examined Everyone. They spend the last two months learning everything they needed from Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Who were assigned by the gods to help them._**

 ** _Harry bowed his head in respect "it is but it is mine Clan I am already growing a tenth tail. I need the power of my mates to ground me otherwise my body will die from the power that was bestowed upon me. My life has been living hell so the god are blessing me with a family. They are helping me be the bridge to bring back the old ways as well as keep some of the modern ways as well. Let's see how far I can get." He replied in a respectful tone. He showed them inside to meet everyone else._**

 ** _A/N: so cliffhanger here I am going to do two more chapters and an epilogue i think Harry deserves happiness and no more drama plus I suck at actions scenes so I'm not gonna try to add any action scenes beside what I got I didn't want this to be action only a love story. And I think I made just that._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

They went inside and sat down. Godric looked at them examining them closely. Salazar sat next to Godric holding onto him. "So Inari said you were to replace her when the time comes." Salazar said to the Omega. Harry nodded "that is what she said she said she will be fading in a few millennium's. Probably about the time I die or should I say am moved of course my mates will follow me." He replied

Salazar nodded while Godric wrapped his arms around him. "Well that's very interesting. She told us our mates will be the strongest in the world and the bearer of a prophecy. Did you complete the prophecy" Godric spoke and asked. Harry nodded " I did last year. Everyone thought i would be a dominant if i had a creature inheritance. only Dumbledore knew I was a Omega a over powered one but still a omega." he replied as he ate an apple he picked from the kitchen.

Harry sighed he had to complete the bond now before he turned seventeen. Because once he turn of age his power will double and no doubt be too much for his body to handle. So by completing the mating bond his power will be distributed equally among the mates. "Well than I guess we came at the right time." Godric said as he wrapped his arm around Salazar's waist. He was very possessive of his Beta.

They continued to talk through the night getting to know each other. They went on a few dates over the next few months. The Wizarding world had found out about Godric's and Salazar's returned. That caused mass chaos but died down once harry told them about the god Inari. He relayed Inari's message to everyone and became the bridge he was meant to be.

Five months later they were bonded, the ceremony completed. Harry was now on the most powerful wizard list and friends with the muggle Prime Minister. Fudge was out of office for trying to stop the mating contract. He was found with treason and banished from the wizarding world. Life was good and Harry found out he was pregnant.

 _ **A/N: The epilogue will be up in the next month or so. Sorry about the rush but my muse just died hope to have it back for the epilogue. So here is the next question. HOW MANY SHOULD HE BE PREGNANT WITH AND WHAT GENDERS WILL THAT BE IF YOU HAVE NAME SUGGESTS LEAVE THEM WITH YOUR ANSWERS.**_


	7. Epilouge

**_Epilogue_**

 _Kitsune's are only pregnant three months, well Harry was now in the nesting phase of his pregnancy. He has been like that for a little over a week. He was now in the nest having contractions. The healer was told to be there in case something goes wrong, but other than that Harry would do this on his own._

 _He was giving birth to six kits one from each of his mate's. Thanks first one was red hair with gold eyes and was a boy and was Godric's The second one was Weasley red hair and green eyes it was a girl with Bill as the father. The third one a girl with silverish blond hair and silver eye's had Salazar as the father. The fourth one was a boy with silver hair with red streaks and one gold one green eye with Charlie as the father he had harry's silver kitsune hair. The five one had Red hair with silver streaks she was beautiful with hazel eyes and a rose birthmark on her cheek Fred was the father of this one. And George's baby boy had black hair from Harry's human form with silver red streaks/tints he had a emerald green eye with a diamond silver eye._

 _Their names were as followed. James, Lily, Lilith, Albus, Luna, Orion. They gave the girls names that started with L's with one named after Harry's mother. The boys were named after Harry's father,the headmaster, and Sirius. They were beautiful and they lived a long happy life as a family and the first silver Kitsune clan._

 _Harry left the plain with his mate's after two millenniums to take his place as Inari. The original Inari faded from existence as she was replaced. Harry who had left his mark on the world which cause him pain was finally happy. Light had came into his darkness and never left. Like the old saying goes 'Where there is Darkness comes the Light' his life was exactly that he couldn't ask for a better life._

 _He had watch friends and family die. He mourned with his mate's and children but always looked towards the future. Now his future is among the god to bring happiness to others. So here is where this story ends with a kid who was abuse finally finding his light in a world long since forgotten. But is this the end or a new beginning I will let you decide._

 _A/N: thats the end hope this was good because it the first story i ever finished that had multiple chapters. check out my other harry potter story. that will be a slower story and wont be as rushed as this one. bye everyon_ e


End file.
